


The Zaftig

by allthings



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthings/pseuds/allthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble written for 15minuteficlets (@ LJ) Word #110 - Zaftig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Zaftig

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my transfer of old works to AO3 - written in 2005.

_zaf·tig or zof·tig_

 _1\. Full-bosomed.  
2\. Having a full, shapely figure._

 

“The Zaftig, I should have known it would be them.”

“The whatsit?”

“The Zaftig. They’re an alien species, not overly harmful, but they like to cause mischief.”

Rose looked up at Number Ten, where the usual dull brick was now a bright, vibrant pink colour. “To be honest, I don’t see why we should be trying to stop them. I quite like it.”

“Me too,” Jack chimed in, “I think it makes the whole place look a lot more-“

“Camp?” the Doctor interrupted.

“Wasn’t red meant to be camp?” Rose asked, sticking her tongue out at him.

“A lot of things can be camp you know,” the Doctor replied teasingly.

Jack was looking thoughtful. “You know, I always thought ‘zaftig’ meant something like ‘full-bosomed’.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Trust you to know something like that.”

“Well he’s right,” the Doctor confirmed, “and these aliens are the reason that word exists.”

Just then the door to number Ten swung open, and out stepped one of the Zaftig.

Rose’s eyes nearly popped out of her head.


End file.
